


Deru Badai Siberia

by Cineraria



Series: yang terserak dari pepuingan [7]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Battle of Stalingrad, Drama, Headcanon, Poetry, Post-Canon, World War II
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Di depan mereka, jurang neraka lebar menganga. Di belakangnya, semua jalan pulang rapat mengatup. Mereka terperangkap.#MariBerpuisi





	Deru Badai Siberia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Joker Game milik Yanagi Kouji. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Terinspirasi dari Film Stalingrad (1993)

 

Mereka di neraka.

Nyawanya tak punya arti.

Ketakutan melebur dalam urat nadi.

Lolongan kesakitan kawan yang terluka

dengan mata membeliak pucat pasi

tak lagi mereka peduli.

Ini panggung perang. Segalanya terkoyak keji.

Tak hanya darah menggenang,

tapi mayat-mayat itu bergelimang lumpur hitam.

Dewa kematian mencakar.

Mereka tak butuh kubur.

Mereka maju pantang kabur.

Mereka buas buta oleh ambisi fana.

Mereka lupa berjuang untuk siapa.

Mereka mimpi fatamorgana itu bernama sentosa.

 

“Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?” Tanya seorang kawan, ketika dirinya tergagap sedang mengatur napas yang tinggal satu-satu. Ia mengira akhirnya lolos dari cakaran maut.

Siapa yang tidak gemetar dikejar bayang-bayang kematian? Padahal ia ingin mati saja rasanya. Hanya dengan mati, deritanya tumpas sirna.

Johan lupa menghitung (kata) mati dan mayat yang lewat, sebab saat melihat kawan terkulai bersimbah merah, ia sadar detik kemudian dirinya yang akan jadi mangsa.

Johan mendongak dan menerawang. Langit pekat menutup cahaya harapan. Asap bergumul mendung kelabu, membawa terbang arwah-arwah penasaran yang mati sia-sia. Ia mendengar alunan melodi kematian. Jiwanya hampir gila didera putus asa.

“Tidak ada.” Johan merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ketakutan. Ia bukan pengecut, tapi takut. Ia takut matinya─perjuangannya─akan sia-sia. “Sebab jika mulai berpikir, aku bisa tak waras,” dustanya lancang. Sangat kontras dengan keadaan. Tetapi bukankah demikian itu kenyataan?

Tidak ada yang waras di sini. Sudah jelas, perjuangan mereka nihil makna. Di depannya, jurang neraka lebar menganga. Di belakangnya, semua jalan pulang rapat mengatup. Mereka terperangkap.

Ada yang tahu awal mula ketika hatinya menjadi keras? Itu saat dirinya dan kawan-kawan dipaksa berbaris oleh Raja Iblis, lalu menodongkan senjata api, dengan membabi buta, menembaki rakyat bertangan kosong. Johan mengasihani mereka yang malang nasibnya. Ia tertawa hina, mengundang yang lain heran menolehkan kepala. Yang patut dikasihani di sini sebetulnya siapa?

 

 

 

 

 

> Bumi berderak
> 
> Dia merangkak
> 
> Langit berguntur
> 
> Mortir menggelegar
> 
> Merah nyala berkobar
> 
> Berkeping gunung hancur
> 
>  
> 
> Berpayung puing-puing
> 
> Dia satu dengan lidah api
> 
> Mayat saudara dilangkahi
> 
> Dia lihat semua tersungkur mati
> 
> Luka mengucur tak henti
> 
> Dia jatuh dan berlari

Di sela rehat usai berjibaku dengan tembakan dan granat, bersama kawannya, Johan bertukar sarkasme murahan. Ia terbahak karena hal yang tak layak disebut lawakan. Mereka membicarakan jarak ribuan kilometer di belakang, dan segala omong kosong yang tertinggal: keluarga, tanah air dan masa depan.

Kontras dengan jeritan putus asa dalam kubangan perang. Johan membayangkan ricik permai Sungai Rhein, kecipak angsa putih yang berkejaran, sepasang dayung mengayuh sampan, cumbuan angin hangat, potongan _wrust_ terangkat dari pemanggang, dan segelas bir lezat yang siap membasahi kerongkongan.

Betapa jauh dan indahnya kedamaian!

Sebab saat dentuman mortir menampar Johan, dan pecahannya menusukkan luka, menghempaskan ke alam nyata. Johan melihat sekerat roti berjamur digenggam tangannya. Lalu dipaksa mulutnya menelan remahan roti kasar itu, dan saku mantel seragam yang bau menyimpan potongan sisanya untuk makan malam.

Ada janji-janji terlontar di antara mereka. Jika petaka diangkat dan perdamaian jadi kawan akrab, petak tanah akan disulap jadi rumah, dan kedai kopi di ujung jalan Berlin mereka penuhi tawa riuh rendah.

Sehelai surat datang ke pangkuan Johan. Ia menerka isinya. Dari wanita renta yang menyayanginya sebagai putera bangsa? Atau dari gadis muda yang mengiriminya puisi cinta? Ia tersenyum tulus. Ia tak percaya masih menyimpan senyuman sejak dirinya terjerembap dalam kubangan neraka. Johan menguping kawan-kawannya. Ada yang hewan piaraannya bunting! Apa itu lebih penting dari kabar anak dan wanita? Ada yang larut bersedih dan tenggelam dalam lautan air mata. Ia dikhianati keluarga! Alangkah malangnya!

 

 

 

 

 

> dingin, memuncak deru badai
> 
> tenggelam salju simbah merah
> 
> tawa nereka riuh rendah
> 
>  
> 
> dingin, meleleh lautan api
> 
> angkasa pekat mebebat harap
> 
> bentala pepat terbujur mayat
> 
>  
> 
> dingin, semua beku
> 
> jiwa raga mati kaku
> 
> derai air mata kelu

 

Seluas pandang mata, pucat salju mewarna bentala, dan amukan badai mengguntur murka.

Pasukan kalah dan menyerah, Johan mencari jalan pulang, tapi ia hilang tujuan.

Entah berapa lama ia berjalan. Kakinya diseret terseok kedinginan. Ia lupa menghitung jarak pelarian.

Tak ada warna selain duka. Tak ada teduh meski sepotong kayu. Tak ada hangat walau sepercik api. Ironis, padahal bulan-bulan lalu kobaran api tak henti menyambar menghanguskan tubuhnya.

 

 

 

 

 

> Berapa lama seret tumit,
> 
> Siangkah kini atau petang?
> 
> Mentari ditelan gelap
> 
> Tiba saat kiamat
> 
>  
> 
> Ke mana nyawa pergi
> 
> Melesap di putih merah, atau
> 
> Melesat tembus tinggi mega?
> 
> Ke mana nyawa pergi

 

Johan berbisik lemah pada angin Siberia yang menghujani derap langkah lunglai sepatu bots-nya, agar salju, deru, dan badai itu bersedia melukiskan langit kelabu saat menyaksikannya di penghujung napas penghabisan: mati beku seorang diri; tergolek kaku dipeluk badai.


End file.
